Sand and Moonlight
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de Skalidra : Aizen ne se doutait pas que son jouet pourrait se déchainer contre lui. AizenxIchigo et IshidaxIchigo avec l'illusion de quelques autres couples.


**Avertissement :** tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo

**Titre :** Sand and Moonlight

**Auteur :** skalidra

**Couple :** en fait… plusieurs

**Attention :** sexe non consenti et torture psychologique

**Voilà une fiction publiée en anglais il y a peu et pour laquelle j'ai craquée. Ce n'est pas une histoire 'gentillette', mais plutôt l'histoire d'un traumatisme et ... je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis mort ce jour-là. Personne ne le sait, personne ne s'en ai même douté, pourtant c'est le cas. Le jour où Aizen a mis la main sur moi et m'a emprisonné, c'en était fini. Dur, rapide et douloureux. Au moment où on est venu me sauver, c'était trop tard. Même le sang de mon bourreau – _et Aizen n'a jamais soupçonné que son jouet pourrait se déchaîner et planter une épée en plein dans sa gorge_ – n'a aucunement comblé le trou qu'il avait taillé en moi. Même le regarder mourir, étouffé dans son propre sang, ne m'a pas apporté le soulagement ou la satisfaction que je pensais trouver. J'étais irrémédiablement brisé, c'est bien la seule chose dont j'étais sûr. Dès l'instant où mes 'amis' ont débarqué – _ces fameux amis qui m'ont laissé souffrir, dans cet endroit blanc, un blanc sans fin, et dans ce silence_ – j'étais assis sur le trône d'Aizen, encore tâché du sang du faux dieu. Ils m'ont interrogé, répétant sans cesse les mêmes questions. _Est-ce que tu vas bien? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent? Pensent-ils vraiment qu'Aizen m'a amené ici pour prendre le thé et converser poliment? Comment peut-on être aussi ignorant et naïf_. Et moi, je n'ai rien lâché sur le corps d'Aizen. Je me suis contenté d'écarter les vraies réponses et je me suis efforcé de paraître normal et en bonne santé. Je leur ai menti, je leur ai dit que j'étais toujours le Kurosaki qu'ils connaissaient, qu'Aizen ne m'avait pas brisé en mille morceaux et que j'étais toujours en vie.

Ils se sont mis à paniquer quand les espadas ont rappliqué, mais moi j'ai compris. Quelque part dans mon esprit d'hybride, j'ai su pourquoi ils étaient là. Stark s'est approché de moi, ses yeux gris plissés, et Ishida s'est interposé entre nous. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de se battre contre l'espada et de s'en sortir autrement que mort. Une impulsion de mon reiatsu a écarté Ishida sur le côté – _un des petits trucs que j'ai piqués à Aizen, tout comme je sais désormais comment transformer mon reiatsu en quelque chose de bien vivant, comment jeter un sort de kido, comment manier un couteau_. Le regard de mes amis est devenu incrédule lorsque Stark s'est agenouillé devant moi, et surtout lorsqu'il m'a appelé 'Kurosaki-sama'. Oui, j'ai compris. J'avais vaincu Aizen, ce qui faisait de moi le roi de Las Noches. Même Grimmjow s'est placé dans l'ombre et m'a regardé avec respect et une certaine méfiance.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas apprécié de voir Stark agenouillé devant moi, un truc trop familier – _Aizen me préférait à genoux, au plus bas, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, et dans le silence sauf quand je hurlais_ – et il est hors de question que je sois comme mon ravisseur. « Lève-toi, Stark, et ne pas m'appelle pas comme ça. » Il s'est relevé, plus grand que moi – _juste assez grand pour me dominer, pour me maintenir avec rien d'autre que son poids, pour me déchirer à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ma voix soit trop rauque pour ne serait-ce que crier et il…, ASSEZ_ –, et il m'a regardé pour voir ce que je ferais. « Je te nomme souverain à ma place. Je me fous de ce que tu fais aussi longtemps que tu restes au Hueco Mundo. » Il m'a regardé avec respect, et il a approuvé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Ishida et de Renji au vue de leur d'indignation.

« J'accepte. As-tu l'intention de garder ton titre, à moins que tu ne me le donnes aussi ? » Non, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que l'espada suive mes directives, à moins de maintenir une forte emprise sur eux. Non pas qu'il soit dans mes intentions de rester ici, ça m'ôterait le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste, et réussirait à faire ce qu'Aizen – _il a essayé tellement fort, par la douleur et la torture, jusqu'à ce que je renonce à lutter et que je le laisse avoir ce qu'il voulait_ – n'a jamais réussi totalement. Me détruire.

« Non. Je garde mon titre, et je reviendrai de temps en temps pour le revendiquer. » _Sur les murs blancs, du blanc à l'infini et du rouge sang - mon sang?_ – « Est-ce que ça te convient? » _Non, c'est le sang d'Aizen, il est __**mort**__, souviens-toi de ça, tu dois t'en rappeler._

Stark a hoché la tête, ses yeux glissant vers les ombres, vers les autres espadas. « Je vais m'assurer qu'ils le sachent. » Il s'est incliné très bas et s'est reculé de quelques pas, se retournant à moitié pour s'en aller. « A la prochaine fois, Kurosaki-sama. » Il a disparu avant que je ne puisse lui dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Les autres espadas l'ont suivi peu de temps après. Mes amis se sont rapprochés, Ishida presque en furie et Renji pas beaucoup plus calme.

« Bon sang c'était quoi ça? », a-t-il lâché, et j'ai affronté son regard. « Pourquoi les laisser s'en aller? Ils obéissaient à Aizen! » Rukia et Yoruichi étaient juste derrière eux, calmes mais avec les yeux plissés. Je ne peux pas vraiment leur expliquer sans leur dire ce qu'Aizen – _non, ne pense pas à lui_ – a fait.

« Ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres d'Aizen. Il les gardait sous contrôle par la peur. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. » Renji s'est ressaisi, fixant les ombres qui abritaient avant les espadas. Son regard ne m'a pas déconcerté, pas plus que la fureur calme d'Ishida. Ce que je crains aujourd'hui, ce sont d'autres choses et d'autres – _un minuscule sourire en coin et ce foutu __**sourire**__, qui riait et torturait et, s'il vous plaît, AIDEZ-MOI _– regards.

« Ce sont des hollows! Ils vont continuer à blesser les gens à moins qu'on ne les tue ici et maintenant! » Tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser, c'est qu'il était désespérément ignorant. Blesser les gens? Aizen m'a appris bien mieux, maîtrisant aisément n'importe quel arrancar donnant l'impression de le défier, d'un seul coup ou par un filet de son reiatsu. « Nous devons les exterminer ici ! »

Non, ils ne sont pas tout à fait dans la même position que moi. « T'es un crétin. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, Aizen exigeait leur obéissance, c'était ça ou mourir. Et ce sont des arrancars, pas des hollows. » Le ton que j'ai employé était soigneusement neutre, vidé de la colère qui voulait s'y infiltrer. Manifestement, Renji ne m'a pas cru, mais les yeux d'Ishida demandaient clairement plus d'informations. « D'ailleurs, à qui feraient-ils du mal ici? Il n'y a que des hollows. S'ils se rendent dans le monde réel, ce sera contre mes ordres, ce qui fera d'eux des proies faciles et ils le savent. »

C'est à ce moment que Rukia est intervenue, faisant un pas en avant et me regardant avec les mains plantées sur ses petites hanches. « Et qu'est-ce qui se passe alors? _Kurosaki-sama_, c'est quoi ces conneries, Ichigo? » Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas compris. Aucun d'entre eux n'a un côté hollow, aucun d'entre eux n'est mon égal.

J'ai soupiré d'ennui puis croisé les bras. « Les Hollows fonctionnent par la puissance, le plus fort est le roi. C'était Aizen, je l'ai battu, donc maintenant c'est moi. Je suis leur roi jusqu'à ce que je choisisse d'abandonner le trône ou que quelqu'un ne me tue et ne le prenne. » Yoruichi s'est fait l'écho de mon soupir. Elle s'est déplacée et m'a fixé avec un regard qui demandait mon attention.

« Soul Society ne va pas aimer ça, Ichigo. Ils feront fi de tout ce que tu dis, il se pourrait qu'ils essayent de te tuer. Probablement qu'ils vont entièrement détruire Las Noches. » Dans mon esprit, mon hollow a hurlé un cri de défi, de haine, et j'ai compris sa fureur. Les arrancars sont sous _ma_ souveraineté, une partie de _ma_ meute et _mon_ devoir est de les défendre. L'épreuve que nous a fait endurée Aizen – _la sueur et les cris et les saignements, alors qu'il était en train de rire_ – a renforcé nos liens, nous a presque fondus en une seule créature, un seul esprit.

J'ai senti que mes yeux devenaient noirs, que Zangetsu vibrait dans mon dos, me criant de l'empoigner avec un faible grognement. « Putain qu'ils essayent seulement. » Renji et Rukia en ont eu le souffle coupé. Je me suis tourné vers eux, vers leurs yeux écarquillés et j'ai vu la façon dont Rukia a enveloppé une main autour de la garde de son épée. Je me suis focalisé sur Renji. J'ai su que je lui avais fait peur à la façon dont il s'est statufié, respirant par petits coups, signifiant 'proie' pour mon hollow. « Las Noches est à _moi_, je l'ai gagné par le sang et la mort, et si vous les _shinigamis,_ vous y mettez les pieds, je vous mettrai en pièces pour avoir osé menacer ma meute. » Renji a frémi – _faible, pas la peine de perdre mon temps, il n'est pas une menace_ – et s'est reculé, chaque tremblement de son corps et chaque frissonnement de son reiatsu hurlant la peur. « Suis-je clair? »

Une main a touché mon bras et j'ai tourné la tête sur le côté. Mes yeux se sont verrouillés sur Ishida. Contrairement à Renji, il n'était pas figé, ne bronchait pas autant sous mon regard, ni sous la puissance tourbillonnante autour de moi. « Kurosaki-san, reprend le contrôle. Nous sommes tes amis, et pas tes ennemis. » Le ton employé n'était pas précautionneux, il a juste énoncé un fait. Mon hollow a émis une sorte d'approbation, de toute évidence intéressé par cet homme plus faible qui a osé se dresser devant nous. _Pas une proie, pas celui-là_.

« Je contrôle, Ishida. » Sa main s'est resserrée sur mon bras, et le regard dans ses yeux a conduit la part du hollow en moi à se concentrer pleinement sur lui. Je sais qu'Ishida est puissant. Bien sûr, rien à voir avec mon niveau, presque personne ne l'est d'ailleurs, mais puissant à sa manière. Jusque-là, je ne savais pas qu'il était dangereux. _Celui-ci est un autre prédateur, d'égal à égal. Il se battrait sans hésitation pour le leadership, même en sachant qu'il va perdre, il ferait couler le sang avant de tomber._

« Laisse-le tranquille, hollow. »

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Le hollow est juste une partie de moi, pas une personne distincte. Il est moi et je suis lui, et nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. » _Partenaires sous le couteau, amis sous le joug de son reiatsu, attachés sous son poids et ses mains. Une seule entité sous lui. _« Si la Soul Society veut détruire Las Noches, ils devront d'abord passer par moi. »

Ishida m'a relâché, m'a étudié pendant quelques instants, puis fait un signe de tête. « D'accord. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses que cet enfer est digne d'être protégé, mais si c'est ta décision, je te soutiendrai. » _Enfer? Il n'a pas idée_. Il s'est tourné, et s'est mis à regarder les trois shinigamis immobiles, les yeux toujours comme des soucoupes. « Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san, Yoruichi-san, nous devrions partir, vous pourrez exiger des réponses de Kurosaki-san plus tard. » Ils se sont secoués pour sortir de leur stupeur et ont acquiescé, se retournant et se mettant à courir vers les portes géantes au fond de la salle. « Kurosaki-san. » Sa voix m'a empêché de les suivre.

« Ouais ? »

« Quand nous atteindrons le monde réel, j'attends des réponses. » Ses yeux se sont plissés et sa voix est devenue rauque à tel point que ça a retourné mon hollow dans l'anticipation et le défi. « J'attends la vérité. » Cela m'a figé pendant une seconde, faisant courir un éclair glacé le long de ma colonne vertébrale – _à quel point Aizen aimait ma colonne vertébrale, aimait frotter ses mains vers le bas, aimait y apposer des traces de morsures d'où s'écoulait le sang, aimait à me faire cambrer au point que je pensais en être brisé_ – et la peur emplissant mes poumons. Je frémis et ferme les yeux le temps d'acquérir une certaine forme de contrôle, de m'assurer que ma terreur ne s'affiche pas sur mon visage. Quand mon regard revient à lui, il continue de me fixer, veillant à maîtriser son expression pour ne pas montrer tout ce qu'il pense.

« Très bien. » Ishida hoche la tête, se retourne, puis s'en va. Après une seconde, je le suis, m'installant facilement dans le rythme qui réveille la douleur de quelques-unes des marques pas encore guéries sous mes vêtements. Nous n'avons pas réussi à sortir rapidement de Las Noches, mais en fait, nous n'en avions pas besoin. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et les quelques arrancars que nous avons rencontrés, ont frôlé les murs et se sont inclinés quand je suis passé devant eux. Aucun n'a montré le moindre signe d'agressivité envers nous.

« Putain, tout ça est bizarre », a grogné Renji, une main entourant la garde de Zabimaru. Un autre arrancar s'est montré, ce qui lui a fait à moitié dégainer son épée. « Est-ce que le fait que tu sois leur roi fait vraiment beaucoup de différence? » J'ai regardé l'arrancar, un jeune avec des cheveux noirs et une corne en spirale comme celle d'un bélier sur le côté gauche de sa tête. J'ai saisi l'éclair dans ses yeux quand il m'a vu. Il y avait du soulagement et de la gratitude dans ses yeux, comme si je lui avais sauvé la vie. Il a baissé la tête et s'en est allé dans un tourbillon de tissu blanc. Je l'ai suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Peut-être », ai-je répondu doucement, en tournant mon regard vers l'avant pour le poser à l'arrière de la tête de Renji. « Ils sont juste contents de ne plus être sous le joug d'Aizen. » _Sous lui, luttant et jurant, mais tout ça l'amuse, le fait rire et planter ses dents plus fort._

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je continue de penser qu'ils ont choisi de se battre pour lui. » Choisi? Personne ne choisissait – _aucun choix, ça n'avait aucune importance si je hurlais fort, il ne s'arrêtait pas_ – quoi que ce soit quand il s'agissait d'Aizen. Il décidait pour vous.

« Peut-être. »

« _Peut-être que si tu me fais plaisir, je laisserai tes amis tranquilles quand ils seront là. Les renvoyant avec un avertissement et quelques égratignures après les avoir laissé voir à quel point tu es bien dressé. __**Peut-être**__._ »

* * *

Plus tard, j'ai passé une semaine chez Urahara à récupérer, à attendre que les entailles que j'avais soigneusement gardées cachées, guérissent, à essayer de combler le vide qu'Aizen avait créé en moi, ainsi que les fissures de mon monde intérieur. Les autres m'avaient interrogé, encore et encore, comme si en me posant la même question dans la matinée, puis dans la soirée, ils obtiendraient une réponse différente. Non, j'ai insisté leur disant que j'allais bien, que tout ce qu'Aizen avait fait, c'était de me retenir prisonnier – _pas exactement un mensonge, il a eu le plaisir de me retenir une fois que ma force était émoussée, une fois que je me suis retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de lutter_ – dans une cellule – _rien ne s'était passé_. Bien sûr, Urahara n'a pas gobé ça, mais il m'a laissé tranquille.

J'ai fini par presque tout révéler à Ishida. Pas d'une seule traite car les souvenirs menaçaient alors ma santé mentale trop fragile, mais tout au long de cette fameuse semaine. Je lui ai dit entre des flashbacks et des rêves au cours desquels j'ai eu du mal à retenir mes cris et le tremblement de mes mains à chaque fois que je pensais à Aizen. J'ai essayé de ne pas le regarder, je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir ses réactions face à ce que l'autre avait fait. _A moi spécifiquement_. Mais les quelques fois où je l'ai regardé, ses yeux étaient froids comme l'acier. Attentif, faisant preuve de compréhension autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ne jugeant pas. Cela m'a aidé plus que tout. S'il m'avait regardé avec pitié ou dégoût, je n'aurais probablement pas pu supporter la répétition mentale de la torture.

Quand je suis arrivé à la fin de mon histoire, et à ce qui m'est arrivé les jours précédents leur arrivée pour me sortir de là, il a plissé les yeux. « Ça fait près d'un mois que nous avons sauvé Orihime et il n'existe aucun moyen que tu guérisses aussi vite. » Il a tendu la main et tiré sur le col de mon uniforme pour l'ouvrir. Bien que j'aie tressailli de peur, je l'ai laissé faire. Ses yeux se sont posés sur l'empreinte des dents pas encore guérie, présente sur mon épaule et il a poussé un soupir de contrariété. « Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu étais toujours blessé, nous serions allé chercher Inoue-san pour qu'elle te soigne. »

J'ai fait un bond pour m'éloigner. « Non. » Je ne peux pas, pas après leur avoir dit qu'Aizen ne m'avait pas blessé. Orihime ne connait que le strict minimum de ce qui m'est arrivé, seulement ce qui s'est passé au tout début. Aizen m'a fait prisonnier – _un simple sort de kido pour m'attacher et je suis devenu impuissant, maintenue par une puissance bien au-dessus de la mienne, je ne pouvais plus respirer sous la pression de son reiatsu_ – lors de notre première tentative pour la sauver, et ils ont réussi à la libérer lors de la deuxième tentative deux semaines plus tard, avant qu'Aizen n'ait engagé les choses vraiment douloureuses et humiliantes. Elle ne sait rien de tout ce qui est intervenu pendant les deux mois et demi suivants, et je veux que cela continue ainsi. « Pas question qu'ils le sachent surtout pas elle. Elle aurait ... »

« Pitié de toi. » Je sursaute, mais je hoche la tête. « Très bien, mais tu vas me laisser panser tes blessures. » J'ai tenté dans un souffle d'argumenter, de protester. Même si Ishida sait, même si je lui ai dit ce qu'on m'a fait subir, le constater de ses yeux, c'est tellement différent de l'entendre. « Ce n'est pas négociable, Kurosaki. Tu vas me laisser te mettre un bandage, ou j'informe Urahara-san et nous te forcerons à laisser Inoue-san te guérir. »

Dans un souffle, je laisse échapper un soupir, baissant la tête pour regarder le sol. « Très bien. » Il fait un bref signe de la tête, toujours ses yeux bleu foncé froids comme l'acier.

« Reste ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Il quitte la pièce, fermant dans un doux clac la porte coulissante. Je saisis ma tête entre mes mains, constatant que mes épaules tremblent faiblement. Il m'est difficile de plonger à nouveau dans les souvenirs, surtout ceux que je n'ai pas partagés avec Ishida. Il y a quelques petites choses que je n'ai pu me résoudre à lui dire. Celles qui étaient trop personnelles, trop douloureuses.

_Des yeux rouges et des cheveux roux étalés sur moi pendant que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes hanches et ses dents dans ma clavicule. Ce n'est pas la réalité, Renji ne me ferait jamais du mal, mais ça semble réel. Les mains maintenant mes poignets au-dessus du lit, se déplacent et Aizen a un petit rire, me regardant fléchir et me tordre sous son illusion._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichigo-kun? »_

_« Ouais Ichigo, quelque chose __**ne va pas**__? » Le Renji donne un grand coup et je pousse un cri de douleur à travers mes dents serrées. Je ne suis pas habitué à sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose me déchirer. C'est envahissant, une douleur intime qui me touche plus émotionnellement que physiquement. « Je pensais que nous étions amis, Ichigo. Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Une autre poussée me fait me cambrer et gémir, luttant contre l'emprise d'Aizen sur mes poignets._

_« Putain! Va au diable, Aizen! »_

_Un autre éclat de rire qui devient tout à fait familier, mes yeux emplis d'incrédulité. « Aizen? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » Des cheveux bruns qui cachent ses yeux, un visage que je connais aussi bien que le mien et peut-être encore mieux. « Ichigo? » Non, mon Dieu non. J'ai toute confiance en Chad, une chose que je ne fais pas facilement ou couramment. Ça ne se peut pas…_

_« Non! S'il te plaît, Aizen! S'il te plaît, pas ça! »_

_L'illusion de Renji se met à gémir, à mordiller mon épaule et griffer avec ses ongles mes côtés. « Putain t'es magnifique quand tu supplies, Ichigo. Fais-le à nouveau. » Il parle à travers eux, ils ne sont pas réels, __**pas réels**__, et il parle à travers eux._

_Je ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, luttant pour ignorer la douleur provenant des coups de butoirs de l'illusion. Quand je me mets à parler, ma voix est douce et désespérée, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Chad, non, dans les yeux d'Aizen. « S'il te plaît ... S'il te plaît, pas Chad. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, Aizen. __**S'il te plaît**__ ...». Le Renji s'est libéré en moi et je pleurniche sous la piqûre de sa semence, mais y-avait-il vraiment quelqu'un?. Il efface les petites larmes qu'il a fait verser en s'enfonçant en moi. Pendant un instant, tout n'est que silence, avant que l'illusion de Renji n'éclate de rire et ne s'évanouisse, les yeux rouges plissés par ce cruel amusement._

_« Pas mal, Ichigo-kun. Mais tu as oublié le mot magique. » Confus, je regarde dans sa direction, et vois son visage et son corps se transformer en Aizen et je frissonne. Aizen se penche, prenant en coupe ma joue dans sa main gauche et appuyant son pouce contre mes lèvres. « Comment es-tu censé m'appeler, Ichigo-kun? » __**Merde**__. J'ai oublié qu'au début de cet enfer, Aizen m'a dit de l'appeler d'un nom que je m'étais promis de ne jamais prononcer. Mes yeux dévient jusqu'à l'illusion de Chad et je sens ma résistance fondre. Non, pas lui.__  
_

_« Maître ... », ai-je chuchoté, la honte coulant dans ma poitrine et s'infiltrant assez profond pour que je sois conscient qu'elle ne me quittera jamais._

_Aizen affiche un doux sourire et pose un baiser sur mon front. « Beaucoup mieux. Mais comme tu as été très résistant aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il serait juste que tu sois puni pour cela. » Il se tient sur __le lit, les yeux sur moi. « Continue. » L'illusion bouge dans ma direction et mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Je me débats, me tords contre son emprise et son poids, mais je n'ai pas la force de m'échapper._

_Chad m'écarte les jambes de force pour s'adapter à la taille de son corps et s'enfonce à l'intérieur de moi, sans avertissement. Je hurle et je me cambre, son érection me déchirant encore plus loin et rajoutant aux larmes que Renji a fait couler. Non, non, __**NON**__! Pas Chad, pas le seul ami en qui j'ai vraiment confiance pour surveiller mes arrières et se battre pour moi. Ce n'est pas réel, c'est juste une illusion d'Aizen parce que __**jamais**__ Chad ne me ferait du mal comme ça, ne me tournerait autour. Ce qui n'aide pas car quelque chose dans mon âme frémit encore de douleur et se ferme avec une fissure retentissante. Je sais au plus profond de moi, que je ne pourrais jamais plus être vraiment à l'aise auprès de Chad. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire confiance comme avant._

_Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que les doigts d'Aizen essuient une larme sur ma joue, un sourire faussement doux sur son visage. « Chut, Ichigo-kun. Soumet-toi et… »_

_« __**Kurosaki!**__ »_

Le souffle coupé, j'ai sursauté sortant brutalement de ma mémoire. Mes yeux se lèvent pour tomber sur des yeux bleus et un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Ishida s'est redressé lorsque nos regards se sont rencontrés. « C'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau avec moi, Kurosaki. » Il a sorti un mouchoir d'un sac en peluche et me l'a tendu. Je l'ai pris, pour essuyer les larmes sur mes joues puis j'ai soufflé et frissonné « Un souvenir? » J'ai hoché la tête et écarté panique et douleur, m'efforçant de calmer mes doigts et de revenir à une respiration régulière.

« Ishida ... Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. » Il soupire et s'assoit sur le sol à côté de moi, puis me regarde attentivement.

« Je suppose que dans la majorité, tes histoires semblent avoir été soigneusement préparées afin d'éviter plusieurs événements. Si tu ne souhaites pas tout me dire, je ne vais pas t'y obliger. Sache seulement que j'attends de connaître la vérité plus tard, lorsque ces souvenirs se seront légèrement émoussés. D'accord ? » La seule chose que je pouvais, c'est me forcer à sourire et hocher la tête.

« Je te remercie. »

Il a fait un signe de tête, donnant son accord, puis s'est dirigé vers son sac. Quand il a parlé, c'est avec une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais connue. « Très bien, enlève ta chemise et laisse-moi soigner tes blessures. Espèce idiot. »

* * *

J'ai trouvé qu'être roi de Las Noches était assez simple. Stark, Ulquiorra, et Halibel s'occupaient de son fonctionnement quotidien, et se contentaient de me demander si cela me posait des problèmes. Par exemple, ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient abattre le trône, ce à quoi j'ai répondu avec un 'putain de oui'. Et plus tard, s'ils pouvaient librement s'accoupler. C'est alors que j'ai su qu'Aizen avait interdit les relations au sein de son espada, les considérant comme un signe de faiblesse. Bien sûr, j'ai donné mon aval et une routine bien établie s'est installée.

Je m'y rendais une fois par semaine, le vendredi en général, pour contrôler et traiter avec quiconque réclamait mon titre de roi. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, les arrancars semblaient démesurément heureux d'avoir un roi qui n'était presque jamais là et qui ne se souciait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ou pas. Assez rapidement, je pus mettre fin à leur habitude de m'appeler 'Votre Altesse', exigeant qu'ils utilisent mon nom, non pas que beaucoup d'entre eux m'aient écouté. Je me suis habitué à être appelé 'Kurosaki-sama'. D'ailleurs, ça a cessé de me tracasser après le premier mois. La seule fois où un Arrancar m'a appelé 'Maître', j'ai failli le tuer avant que Stark ne m'arrête. Après quoi celui-ci a calmement expliqué à l'homme terrifié que non, le roi, qu'il maintenait alors contre le sol ne devait _jamais_ être appelé maître. Personne n'a jamais recommencé et je vous jure, ils ont commencé à me regarder comme si j'étais le Dieu qu'Aizen essayait d'être.

Le reste de la semaine, je le passais à la maison et au lycée. Mais bien assez vite, j'ai opté pour la boutique d'Urahara, où il me laissait habiter à titre gracieux, puis la fac. Je me suis éloigné de mon cercle d'amis, progressivement si bien que seul Ishida l'a remarqué, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour oublier le temps passé avec Aizen. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps, trois ans, mais j'ai finalement réussi à atteindre un point où certains mots – _hurlement, genoux, animal de compagnie, sang, en-dessous, dent, etc…_ – ne faisaient plus trembler mes mains et mon esprit se retourner sitôt penser à Aizen et à Las Noches. Pourtant, il y a d'autres choses, des craintes tellement ancrées profondément que je doute qu'elles ne s'en aillent vraiment. Il me restait à contrôler la panique et l'envie désespérée de fuir chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un afficher ce sourire particulier, celui d'Aizen, chaque fois que quelqu'un riait dans le même ton que lui, et chaque fois que j'étais dans une chambre qui avait des murs blancs. Mais ces craintes, je pourrais y faire face à, et je l'ai fait.

J'ai finalement obtenu un emploi dans un cabinet d'affaires, agréable, sûr et ennuyeux, mais c'est ça qui me plaisait. La Soul Society a fini par m'ignorer une fois qu'ils ont réalisé que je n'avais pas envie de continuer les complots malsains d'Aizen. Ainsi, des gens pouvaient parfois s'arrêter pour dire bonjour et me rejoindre. Renji et Rukia la plupart du temps, mais Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient aussi des visiteurs plutôt fréquents. Renji a même tenté de me faire la cour avant que je lui ai dit très fermement non. Peut-être, dans une autre vie, ça aurait pu marcher, mais pas dans celle-là. Je le trouvais vraiment séduisant, mais après les illusions avec lesquelles Aizen m'avait torturé, je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter d'être sous Renji de n'importe quelle façon, même vaguement sexuelle. Urahara a fait la même offre, mais quand j'ai vraiment regardé l'homme, j'ai réalisé qu'à mes yeux, il était beaucoup trop semblable à Aizen, avec le même sourire et la même façon de manipuler tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait donc aucune issue possible. Je lui ai dit non encore plus vite qu'à Renji.

Lorsque j'ai finalement approché la seule personne que je voulais vraiment et qui ne m'a de suite rappelé Aizen, à savoir Ishida, il s'est contenté de soupirer et m'a légèrement frappé dans les côtes. « Bon sang, il était temps, Kurosaki. »

* * *

Notre première fois s'est passée trois semaines plus tard, car Ishida a insisté sur le fait d'y aller doucement et de me faire la cour selon la méthode appropriée. Et bien que je m'en sois plaint, j'ai apprécié le rythme. C'était un samedi et nous nous étions barricadés à l'intérieur de son appartement pour regarder des films horriblement doublés, depuis qu'aucun de nous deux ne se sentait à l'aise à la boutique d'Urahara (il ait dit en plaisantant vouloir nous filmer ensemble). Ce n'était pas prévu, on n'en avait même pas parlé, mais ça a fini par être la nuit.

Ça a commencé comme un accident. Il a trébuché, un truc que jamais je n'aurais pensé voir possible avec le célèbre gracieux archer, et j'ai bondi en avant pour le rattraper. J'ai essayé de compenser, il a perdu l'équilibre, et nous nous sommes tous les deux retrouvés sur le sol, lui à cheval sur mes hanches. Nous en avons ri, et puis il m'a embrassé, avec douceur et légèreté, au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Il s'est levé et m'a remorqué vers la chambre où je l'ai suivi sans vraiment y penser.

C'était doux, lent, passionné, tout ce que j'avais toujours pensé que le sexe devait être. Pour la première fois, je suis passé au-dessus et j'ai utilisé ce qu'Aizen m'avait appris, tous les trucs sur la façon de faire perdre la tête de quelqu'un dans le plaisir. Et je n'ai pas eu un seul regret ou un moment de peur. J'ai réussi à faire fléchir le contrôle de fer d'Ishida et à faire tomber les murs autour de lui, mais il n'a jamais totalement abandonné son sarcasme. Et quand nous avons terminé, quand nous étions tous les deux enlacés dans un désordre collant de sueur et d'autres choses, il posé un doux baiser sur ma poitrine et m'a envoyé un sourire de défi.

« J'espère que tu pourras suivre, Ichigo. A partir de maintenant, j'attends de toi que tu maintiennes ce niveau. »

J'ai souri et resserré mon étreinte pendant un instant. « Bien sûr. »

Mais la meilleure partie, ça a été quand je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit, tremblant et en essayant de ne pas hurler à l'agonie. Il était là. Il me tenait, caressant mes cheveux, murmurant des mots vides de sens dans mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que la mémoire d'Aizen se retire et que je puisse à nouveau respirer. Ça, plus le sexe ou l'atmosphère ou toute autre chose que nous avons partagée, m'a convaincu qu'Ishida était celui avec qui je désirais être. Qu'il ait la capacité de comprendre, de ne pas juger le fait que je ne puisse pas complètement oublier Aizen et tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, et surtout de ne pas me prendre en pitié par rapport à ce que j'avais vécu, cela valait à mes yeux plus que n'importe quel plaisir ou amitié.

A partir de là, peu importe ce qui se passait ou ce que les gens disaient, nous étions un couple. Les arrancars l'ont tout de suite accepté comme mon compagnon, tout le monde sauf Grimmjow quand même. Il a fallu le convaincre sous la forme d'un Ishida très décontracté en train de viser sa tête avec des flèches. Puis il a accepté qu'Ishida soit mon compagnon avec un rire et un sourire. Yamamoto grommela à ce sujet. Il fit de vagues menaces du genre qu'il pourrait envoyer la deuxième division pour nous tuer tous les deux. Mais une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte que toute velléité d'agression envers moi lui mettrait à dos les Vizards, plus la moitié des capitaines et vice-capitaines, ainsi que tout Las Noches, il s'est ravisé. En fin de compte, plus pour sa propre fierté que toute autre chose, il a décidé de considérer cela comme une union diplomatique.

Le roi de Las Noches, ayant des liens avec la Soul Society, les Vizards, et même avec le groupe d'Urahara, en couple avec le dernier Quincy, l'un des protecteurs de la ville la plus spirituellement riche au Japon, la ville de Karakura. Par souci de commodité, lier toutes les différentes races et les mondes ensemble et maintenir une relation pacifique entre eux. Si cela le faisait se sentir mieux d'être en mesure de nous contrôler, il pouvait envisager notre relation comme il voulait. Les faits ne changeraient pas.

Ishida était à moi, et j'étais à lui.

* * *

Les années ont passé, et finalement nous avons abandonné le monde humain et fait de Las Noches notre maison. Notre monde, que nous construisions à notre gré, dans lequel nous vivions comme bon nous semblait. Là où personne ne pourrait nous juger, ou nous effrayer, ou essayer de nous contrôler. Las Noches, notre palais. L'histoire se termine là, avec deux amants dans un monde de sable et de clair de lune. Une vie pleine de paix et d'amour, avec la visite occasionnelle entre les mondes pour rassembler les amis et la famille.

Je ne pouvais pas demander plus.


End file.
